


Habits of Life

by reality0junkie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality0junkie/pseuds/reality0junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaka gets tired of waiting for Cristiano to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits of Life

For the sixth consecutive morning, Cristiano stops by Kaka's house. There are already two freshly brewed coffees sitting in the cupholder. Cristiano turns down the radio, as he waits for Kaka. He can faintly hear the last chorus of Amor Mio, as he spots Kaka making his way to the car. Smiling widely, he gestures wildly to Kaka. Kaka grins, that widely crooked smile Cristiano loves, and settles into the car.

  
"Thanks for-" Kaka starts to say, before he is stopped by Cristiano turning up the volume to the max.  
"What? What's that? I can't hear you!" Cristiano yells over the sounds of flamenco.

  
Kaka just shakes his head and grins at Cristiano. He mutters something that sound suspiciously like,"Idiot."

In the span of two weeks, Cristiano has become Kaka’s chauffeur. It all started when much to Kaka’s chagrin, his car ,or what Cristiano likes to call a ‘sorry excuse for a car you’d think that being a world famous car you’d at least a decent car,’ broke down. Cristiano can’t say he didn’t see it coming. The first few days Kaka had alternated rides with his teammates and somehow it had gotten down to Cristiano picking him up early mornings. It became a comfortable routine.

  
The best part about the whole ordeal is that Cristiano gets to be the first person to see Kaka every day; he gets to be the first person to make Kaka smile. When that started to be relevant to his own happiness, Cristiano doesn’t know. What he does know is that he loves the colors Kaka has brought into his life and he doesn’t need to complicate things.

  
Life has a habit of turning people into liars.

  
Cristiano has always been content being friends with Kaka, or so he’s told himself. It has always been much more comfortable to tell himself that he is okay with being friends, with being the best of friends because it is better than the alternative. An untimely confession would only ruin their friendship, and that would truly be horrible.

  
The first time he was actually able to acknowledge his feelings for Kaka was possibly the first time, Kaka assisted him. The world had ceased to exist for a moment, as Cristiano had jumped into Kaka’s arms, filled with glee. Cristiano’s first goal, their first goal, at Madrid.  
In all the time, Cristiano has been in love with Kaka, with no hope, he has never stopped to consider that Kaka might actually feel the same. Never.

  
And for more than four months, Kaka has watched Cristiano with increasingly more avid stares. He has watched the man score countless goals, achieve pichichi, and still be able to be the friend they all cherish. It doesn’t matter what the media says, Kaka knows Cristiano. Sometimes he thinks that he knows Cristiano best, and that gives him pleasure.

  
There are many three things Cristiano doesn’t know about Kaka. The first, Kaka is in love with Cristiano. The second, Kaka knows Cristiano is in love with him. And the third, Kaka’s car is working just fine.

  
After months of waiting for Cristiano to make a move, Kaka has grown tired of waiting. He’s going to be the one to make a move.  
He starts out small, afraid of Cristiano’s reaction if he were to out of nowhere pull him into a room and kiss him.  
He thinks his plan is working.

  
After three weeks without car, and with no hope of getting his car fixed, kaka moves into Cristiano’s house. The arrangement is temporary, Cristiano assures. “It’s easier this way, and anyways you already spend half the time there.”

  
Kaka nods, pretending to contemplate the choice he helped Cristiano come to. “I don’t want to impose,” Kaka starts to protest, playing his role perfectly.

  
Cristiano shakes his head widly. “Not at all, my house is your house and all that. Seriously Kaka, it would be my pleasure to have you over.” He stops to reconsider his words. “I mean, you’re really good company and you’re my friend and-“

  
“Okay, I’ll do it,” Kaka butts in before Cristiano continues to ramble.

  
Cristinao looks confused, as if he can’t actually believe Kaka just said yes. Soon, Cristiano is jumping up and down, grabbing Kaka’s arms and swinging around like a child. “You won’t regret this, Kaka! It’s going to be so much fun!”

  
Kaka can’t help but laugh at Cristiano’s enthuasiasm. I hope so, he thinks. I hope so.

  
Two days later, Kaka’s new living arrangements are all over the news. Already the media is speculating about the meaning behind Kaka’s new arrangements.

  
Kaka makes sure to keep a close look on Cristinao, afraid of how he’ll take all the rumors, especially those that declare Cristiano to be Kaka’s lover. He is almost taken by surprise when Cristiano approaches him, his face determined, but crestfallen.

  
“I’ll understand if you don’t want to move in, after all,” he says.

  
“What?” Kaka practically cries.

  
“Because of all the rumors and specualtion, I know how you hate to be in the media spotlight.” He adds, “I’m sorry."

  
Kaka can’t stop himself. He reaches over and grabs Cristiano’s chin gently, moving closer. “It is not your fault, so please don’t apologize. And you’re right, I don’t like being in the spotlight, but that isn’t going to make me change my mind. Sorry buddy, but you’re stuck with me now.”

  
Apparently grabbing Cristiano’s chin and practically purring isn’t enough to make Cristiano realize that Kaka is kind of sort of in love with him. It’s time to step it up.

Kaka has been at Cristiano’s house for a few days and already he is getting to Cristiano. Thrice now, Cristiano has caught Kaka coming out of the bathroom practically naked. Apparently, Kaka has a horrible memory when it comes to remembering to brings his clothes. This is not helping Cristiano and his feelings for Kaka. Every time he sees Kaka come out of the bathroom, chest glistening with wet, Cristiano just wants to jump Kaka and ravage him. Ravage him and do unspeakable things.

  
“Cristiano!” Kaka yells from the bathroom.

  
Cristiano jumps up from the couch. “Everything okay?”

  
“Can you come in here?”

  
“What?!” Cristiano can’t have heard right.

“The door’s unlocked, please.”

  
Cristiano can’t say no. He gulps, turns the knob and pushes the door inward.

  
The world either loves Cristiano dearly or hates his guts. Kaka is standing in the middle of his bathroom naked. Naked. And Cristiano’s mind is gone. For a full minute he must just stand there and gape hopelessly at Kaka. Kaka is devastatingly oblivious.  
He smiles wonderfully at Cristiano then steps back into the tub. He stands facing away from Cristiano. Cristiano can see the curve of Kaka’s back and his beautiful glorious-

  
“-get it for me?” Kaka turns to look at him expectantly.  
“What?” Cristiano sputters.  
Kaka laughs. “Can you scrub my back? I can’t reach it..”  
Cristiano swallows but at least he manages to nod. At the same time his mind is telling him to get out of there before he jumps Kaka right there and then.

  
Cristiano grabs the brush and lightly brushes it against Kaka’s back. He stands mesmerized by the sight of Kaka’s skin; it looks so inviting.  
He gulps again and resumes his actions. He is agonizingly slow. His eyes keep wandering as he struggles to memorize every inch of Kaka’s body. This might be his only chance to see Kaka naked and he’s going to take advantage of that.  
Finally, he sets the brush aside. “I’m done,” he whispers, his voice rough. He hopes Kaka doesn't notice. 

  
Kaka turns to smile at him. “Thank you Cristiano! I knew I could count on you.” At least that’s what Cristiano thinks he says, his mind isn’t all too focused on Kaka’s words.

  
But he snaps himself out of his reverie, chastising his wondering eyes. He rushes to the door. “No problem, Ricky!”  
He heads straight to his room for some much needed alone time with his right hand.

  
An hour later, he’s still holed up in his room. He cannot bring himself to face Kaka. He must have made a fool of himself, staring so obviously at Kaka’s wonderful body, Kaka who is so innocent and pure.

  
He decides it’s best to sleep it off. Tomorrow he will face Kaka, but right now he’s not going to think about his feelings for the man.  
Sometime around 2AM, Cristiano is woken by the shuffling of feet in his room. He becomes instantly awake, but he relaxes when he makes out Kaka in the dark.

  
“Kaka?’ Cristiano sits up, alert.  
Kaka doesn’t say anything, he just stands by Cristiano’s bed. Cristiano starts to think that perhaps Kaka is just sleepwalking, when Kaka climbs into his bed.

  
“If the mountain will not come to Mohammed, Mohammed will go to the mountain,” Kaka whispers into Cristiano’s ears.  
“What?!”

  
Kaka sighs wearily. “Cristiano, I could not have been more obvious if I tried and you could not be more obtuse if you tried.”

  
Cristiano is at a loss. “But-“

  
Kaka silences him. “Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
